American Idol
by Blabsey91001
Summary: ON HIATUS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE! Sharpay and Ryan have just won American Idol. Will all the fame get to Sharpay's head? Or will she remain a grounded, humble popstar?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** This is one of the many things I own. Ya right, I wish I own it but unfortunately for me, Disney owns it. So, uh, yah, I don't own high school musical.

**Author's note: **If you can't tell after you read this, I don't watch American idol. Sooo, I don't really know how it works. So please help me, review please!

Sharpay

"Ryan, hurry up! We need to do a quick warm up and run through! Hurry u-"

"Jeez Sharpay, I'm here already, I was just getting a drink!"

"Zeke," Zeke was there in an instant, "Can you ask Mr. Seacrest how long we have till we have to be in the wings?"

"Of course Sharpay!" He disappeared then reappeared in an instant. "He said you have ten minutes."

"Thank you Zeke!" I gave him a peck on the cheek. "See you soon!"

While I was talking to Zeke I saw Ryan roll his eyes at me. You see, he doesn't think Zeke and I should be together.

We practiced one last time, and then joined the other contestants in the wings. I was soooo excited! I was in the Teen American Idol Doubles Finals! We were singing Bop to the Top.

"Sharpay I must say you look dashing!"

Ryan and Zeke both shot glares at Ryan (Seacrest). Ryan thought he was way to old for me, (well, he is, he's 32), and Zeke didn't like him period (well obviously since I'm going out with Zeke).

"Thank you Mr. Seacrest!"

Then, Ryan and Zeke both shot glares at me.

"Well, I've got to go! See you!"

We watched the other two pairs perform. We were going last so that we would be the act viewers most remembered in their minds as they voted. One of the pairs was Agatha and Malvin, yah, they like, were really bad, and they looked geeky. Then we were introduced. We sang Bop to the Top in a way that I knew Agatha and Malvin would envy! I could see their mouths wide open. Ha! I knew we were good.

"That was great! Now let's here from the judges! Randy?"

"Splendid pairing! You work so well together. That's a sure hit!"

"Paula?"

"Darling, your singing's great, and you look fab! I love your earrings! We need to get together and compare earrings, Kay?"

"Sure Paula!"

"We've gotten two approvals, now, I wonder what Simon will say."

I was most nervous about Simon; he was famous for being tough.

" Sharpay, Ryan, you were okay, I just hate the ending where you climbed the ladder, um, yah right, and your fashion style is just waaayyyy to flashy."

I breathed a sigh of relief. We did okay! But now, we just had to get people to vote for us.

After the commercial break, we stood on the stage, waiting for the results.

"Thank you. Well, we now have the results, and the next teen idol pair is . . . SHARPAY AND RYAN!

"AAAAAHHHHHH! WE DID IT RYAN!" I was sooo happy! I would be going back to school as teen idol. Beat that Gabriella! I was sooo happy! When I met back with Zeke he gave me flowers and some cookies. I couldn't wait until the next day! I was going to get to meet any two celebrities I wanted! I had picked Jesse McCartney and Emma Watson. Jesse McCartney was a singer and Emma Watson was the actress that played Hermione Granger. I couldn't wait.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: This will apply from now on unless I make up a character or something. Then he/she is officially MINE! Yay! I can own something! I don't own American idol, hsm, or any of the celebrities. I only own the plot.

**Authors note**: Emma Watson is the actress who plays Hermione in the Harry Potter movies. Thought that since emma recently turned sixteen, she should get a kindish big part. And I'm so sorry for taking so long to update. Since it's the summer, I'll try and update at least 5 times this summer. Don't forget to R&R!

Emma Watson 

"Come on Emma, time to get up. You're spending the day with the American Idol winners and you need to get to their hotel for breakfast by 9."

"Okay. I'll be ready in 30 minutes."

When we arrived at the hotel, it was full of reporters and fans. My mom let me give a few autographs then said we had to go. We were told to go to the private room. There was a guy there who I vaguely knew as jesse McCartney. When I first looked at him, I had to look a t him again. Whoa! Cutie alert! We had little pace cards in front of the chairs. It was a circle table where I was sitting on one side of sharpay with jesse on the other side.

"Hi! I'm Emma Watson, I play Hermione granger in the Harry Potter movies."

"Hey! I'm Jesse McCartney. I've seen you on the big screen but not really anywhere else. You excited to be here in New York?"

" Yeah! So much shopping to be done!" I laughed. _I wonder if he thinks my laugh is nasal or sounds weird. I can't act weird in front of the cutest person ever! _

Two other people who said they had were from broadway and had been in lots of plays including Rent. Then, Sharpay and Ryan entered.

Jesse McCartney 

We arrived at the hotel at 8:45. When we got there we had to wait in the private room for 15 mins before anyone else arrived. A girl who I think plays Hermione Granger in the Harry Potter movies arrived. She was cute!

"Hi! I'm Emma Watson, I play Hermione granger in the Harry Potter movies."

"Hey! I'm Jesse McCartney. I've seen you on the big screen but not really anywhere else. You excited to be here in New York?" _Does she think I sound weird? I hope I don't._

"Yeah! So much shopping to be done!" She laughed. I loved her laugh! It sounded like tinkling bells. Two more people came. They were broadway stars. Then Sharpay and Ryan arrived. Sharpay was wearing these big white sunglasses with a white mini skirt and a pink shirt that said " I my fans " She was cute too! I loved this breakfast! She ammediatly sat in the middle of me and Emma, and fell all over me.

"Hi Jesse! I'm Sharpay! I abosolutley love your music! You are the coolest singer around!"

"Thanks!" We continued through breakfast with all of us talking. When Emma was talking to Ryan, Sharpay slipped me a piece of paper. I gave her a questioning look but she just shook her head slightly. I looked at the paper under the table, it said: 789.555.4835. Sweet! I got a cute girls phone number.

"Ok, so today, Ryan, Darielle, and Jessica are going to go and watch Rent, and Jesse, Emma, and I are going to the Order of the Phoenix premiere then to Jesse's concert. Everyone alright with that? OK, good. Lets go!"

We went back to our hotel suites and got ready. I chose to wear a regular suit.

**Emma Watson**

Everyone went back to their suties to get ready. I had bought th perfect dress for th epremiere. It was a pink halter mini dress that went right above my knees that had sparkles all over it.

**Sharpay**

We all went back to our suites to get ready. I had picked out the perfect dress. It was brown with pink ribbon lining it and pink polka-dots. I walked into the lobby and saw jesse and emmz waiting for me. Then we all went into the limo. I was sooo excited! When we arrived, we saw hordes of screaming fans. Jesse opened the door and stepped out. More screaming. Then I stepped out. Even more screaming. The fans thought no one else was coming out and that we were a couple but then Emma climbed out and the screaming became louder then screaming harpies. We walked by the fans and signed autogeraphs. Then Emma found Rupert and Dan and we got to meet them. We were then ushered into the theater. It was GREAT! One of my favorite parts is when They get stuck in Umbridge's office. We dropped by the hotel to change then went to Jesse's concert. On the way to my suite, Zeke ran up to me.

"Hey sharpay! Want to go out tonight?"

"God, Zeke! I just won American Idol, do you think I have time for a date? Meet with my assistant to make an appointment." Then, I walked away.

**Zeke**

What was sharpays problem, geez. She acted like she was a snobby movie star. I went to my room and moped.

**Jesse McCartney**

The concert was so much fun. I call up one or two volunteers each time and I had decided that this tour, I would give them prizes. I had announced that I was going to pick pick two girls who were best friends and give them the chance to receive a huge prize because it was the last concert of the tour. It went great:

Jesse (J): How many of you guys have your best friend here with you?

_screaming_

J: Well, I need a pair of best friends up here. Adam, turn the lights up. There we go that's better. The girl in the pink shirt. Is your best friend with you? Then come on up. Hey, I'm Jesse what's your guys' names?

Massie (M): Massie

Alicia (A): Alicia

J: Everyone, give it up for Massie and Alicia! I have a special treat for you guys. You guys are gonna get to pick prizes from three people, me included. First, I need to introduce you to the two other people. Do you watch American Idol?"

M&A: Yeah.

J: Well, you get to meet one of the winners from last night, Sharpay!

Sharpay (S): Hey guys! Hi Alicia, Massie, I'm Sharpay.

M&A: Hi!

J: So another Question, are you guys Harry Potter Fans?

M&A: O yeah! _laughs_

J: Well, you're gonna meet Emma Watson!"

M&A: OMG! SCREAM! OMG!

Emma (E): Hey Alicia, Massie! I'm Emma, as I can tell you guys know." _Laughs_

A: Yeah, were HUGE fans!

M: We're so happy, you guys are like our favorite actresses and singers!

J: ok, so remember that treat you guys were gonna get, well, we're each gonna give you what you would get if you chose our treat. You can only chose one for both of you. Emma,

E: Okay, so we'd go shopping in New York City with each of you getting $1000 in spending money, then, we'd go to the order of the phoenix premiere, where not only would you get to see the movie before everyone else, but you would also get to meet Rupert Grint and Daniel Radcliffe on the red carpet, then go to the after party to socialize.

J: Sharpay,

S: You would both get to sing with me in my album, and each get 5 of the sale of each recording.

J: And from me, you will get 4 back stage passes to 4 of my future concerts. Which reminds me, you get backstage passes for your whole party for this concert. Okay, so who's treat will you pick, emma's, sharpay's, or mine.

M&A:_ confer quietly_ Well, we pick Emma's treat, sorry jesse, Sharpay.

J:it's okay guys. So, now you guys get to pick any song and I'll sing it to you guys.

M&A: Beautiful Soul, no contest.

J: _laughs _okay.

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste _

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_I know that you are something special _

_To you I'd be always faithful_

_I want to be what you always needed _

_Then I hope you'll see the heart in me _

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste _

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_You're the one I wanna chase _

_You're the one I wanna hold_

_I wont let another minute go to waste _

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_Your beautiful soul, yeah_

_You might need time to think it over_

_But im just fine moving forward_

_I'll ease your mind _

_If you give me the chance_

_I will never make you cry cmon lets try_

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste _

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_You're the one I wanna chase _

_You're the one I wanna hold_

_I wont let another minute go to waste _

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_Am I crazy for wanting you_

_Baby do you think you could want me too _

_I don't wanna waste your time_

_Do you see things the way I do _

_I just wanna know if you feel it too_

_There is nothing left to hide_

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste _

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_You're the one I wanna chase _

_You're the one I wanna hold_

_I wont let another minute go to waste _

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_Oh ooh, ooh oh ooh oh _

_baddap bup baddap baddap _

_ooo your beautiful soul_

_M&A: Thanks Jesse!_

_J: Hey, no problem. I'll see you guys backstage._

_M&A: Bye Emma, Sharpay! See you Jesse!_

_The concert continued uneventfully._


	3. CHEATING!

**A/N**: In ch2, Jessica and Darielle were the two guests Ryan had (the people who had been in rent). Just thought I should clear that up. You guys were asking for more plot and this is the chapter where everything really starts to happen. Oh, and the chapters might be kinda short until I have a full afternoon to write. Just thought I'd update now since you guys wanted me to update fast.

Zeke 

Why's Sharpay acting meaner than usual? Please don't tell me she's falling for that jesse mccartney person. I have an idea, I'll bake her white chocolate chip cookies! I baked the cookies than waited for her to get back. Once she had arrived, I went in and saw jesse giving sharpay a kiss.

"Sharpay! WHAT ARE YOU DOING! I tought you were my girlfriend! And now I find out that you're cheating on me?" I slammed the door, and ran to my room. I couldn't believe that she was cheating on me. I ran to Ryan's room and told him what I had seen. He said that he wouldn't put it past her. Then, he brought me to the room of Sharpay's other guest, Emma Watson. We told her what had happened. She said that she would try to talk to Sharpay to find out what her side of the story was. I thanked her and went back to my room to go to sleep and think about things.


	4. Awkward silence

**A/N**: The chapters might be short now cuz im tryin to finish chapters quickly. And on to the story!

Jesse Awkward silence 

"Sharpay? Who was that? Was that your boyfriend?"

"No, of course not. Zeke, he's my ex-boyfriend."

"Oh, well I better go. See you tommorow!"

"see you!"I walked to the door and opened it to become face to face too Emma.

"Oh, um, hi emma!"

"Hi Jesse!"

"I'll get out of your way."

"Ok. See you tommorow!"

"see you." I walked out of the room and went back to my suite.

Emma 

I walked to Sharpay's suite and heard a conversation. Now I don't usually eavesdrop. But I didn't want to interrupt.


	5. The truth

**Author's note: So, this chapter was written while I was away on vacation. Sorry you guys had to wait a long time. Since you had to wait I'm giving you an extra long chapter! Oh, and thank you for all the reviews you guys sent me! And my other story is being updated with an extra long chapter too. So, on with the story. Oh, and please don't think that Emma's an eavesdropper I just had to have her do it for the purpose of this story.**

Emma 

I walked up to Sharpay's suite and heard a conversation happening. Now I don't usually eavesdrop on people, **((she really doesn't eavesdrop. Plz don't judge her wrong.)) **but I waited by the door for the conversation to stop and kind of heard the whole thing.

Jesse: So im really glad that we are a couple now.

Sharpay: me too!

Jesse: so um, want to go out for breakfast tomorrow? Before the brunch thing I mean.

Sharpay: sure! Don't tell anyone though. My brother would flip out. He's so overprotective of me.

Jesse: ok.

Awkward silence 

Jesse: Who was that? Was that you boyfriend?

Sharpay: Of course not. Zeke, he's my ex-boyfriend.

Jesse: ok, well, I better go. See you tomorrow.

Sharpay: see you!

I heard Jesse start walking to the door and tried to jump out of the way quickly but didn't go fast enough.

Emma: oh, um, hi Jesse!

Jesse: Oh, hi!

Emma: well, I better go. See you.

Jesse: bye!

I walked into sharpay's room and closed the door.

"So, he seems pretty good boyfriend material."

"I know right? I mean he's so sweet and romantic and- wait, how did you know we were going out?"

"Someone told me. I would approve. If you had no current boyfriend that is."

"Are you talking about Zeke? Cuz we were over since like this morning."

"He wasn't notified of that. He came in here and saw you two kissing and got so mad at yo9u. He went to Ryan's room crying. I don't think he was notified of you two breaking up. You should tell him."

"But Emma, if I do he'll cry and get mad at me."

"Well, you should tell him before he thinks that you are cheating on him."

"Fine." We got up and walked to Zeke's room. We heard crying inside the room and Ryan trying to console zeke.

You can faintly hear zeke through the door 

Zeke:_ they were kissing! And she wasn't trying to get him off her. She's cheating on me! How long has she been cheating on me? sobs_

Emma: Well, now he thinks you were cheating on him. Good job

Sharpay: I didn't mean to. I mean, I thought I had broken up with him already.

Emma: well, why don't you tell him? Come on, in you go.

I knocked on the door and heard Ryan walking to the door.

Ryan: Oh, hi Emma. What did she- Oh, Sharpay.

Emma: Ryan, let her in, she's going to tell all of us the whole truth.

Ryan: fine, but I don't know if zeke will like the idea of you in the room.

Zeke: who's there? Oh, it's Emma. Who's behind you? _Sees sharpay_ why did you bring her here? Get her out.

Emma: zeke, she came to tell us the whole truth. Okay so calm down.

Zeke: fine.

Sharpay: ok, so I thought that you had broken up with me this morning. And then at the concert backstage, I found a note in my purse. Ill get it right now and show you. Wait a second,_ rummages through purse_, here it is. See for your self.

_Emma and Ryan crowd around zeke who is holding the note so they can see it._

**(( you guys have to scroll to the bottom of the page to read the note. **_Dodges flying tomatoes while running _**The story will make more sense if you read the note before continuing with the story. It's in a box at the end of the story, right before my note.))**

Ryan: so did you meet him there?

Sharpay: yes and it was so nice. He's so romantic and lovely and cute. _Sighs_

Zeke: so what, you guys hung out in his room making out?

Sharpay: no no no. We were talking and hanging out and watching the tube and stuff like that. Then I went to my room and he followed me.

Zeke: so that's when I saw you guys. Well, now that I know the "truth"_ makes quotation marks with fingers_ can you get out of my room.

Sharpay: fine. Emma, can you come with me, I need you to help me shop. Online of course.

Emma: ok. _I Turn to Ryan and zeke and wave _See you guys later.

We walk to sharpay's room in silence.

Emma: ok so what did you really want to talk about.  
Sharpay: i'm gonna tell you the truth. _Tells Emma the truth_ **((you guys learn what she says through her memory))**

(sharpay's pov)

_everyone enters the elevator except jesse who is in the gift shop._

"_I think ill stay behind, I need to go to the gift shop."sharpay says._

"_Ok. See you later"everyone answers._

"_see you!" sharpay walkes out the door and into the gift shop and spots jesse in sunglasses and a long black wig._

"_hey j-"_

"_shhhhh. Come on, lets go to my suite."_

"_okay."sharpay follows jesse into an elevator and follows jese into his suite. They sit down on Jesse's bed._

"_hey, so thanks for meeting me in the gift shop. And thanks for not saying my name. See I didn't want us to be mobbed ny fangirls._

"_ohh. Um, by the way, not that I don't want to be your girlfriend, but I thought you were going out with that girl Katie."_

"_Nah, we broke months ago." _**((my dream come true, jesse not going out with Katie! LOL****))**

"_Oh."_

"_Um, sharpay, do you want this to be Public, as in the press knowing, or private?"_

"_I Don't really care. What do you want."_

"_well, want to make it public? Cuz then you don't have to suffer through all those girls saying "Go out with me Jesse!" Or do you want it private?"_

_sharpay laughs"Do all these fangirls really say go out with me?"_

"_ya, some of them even say marry me."_

"_Woah. You've got some huge fans you know. I wish I had that many fans." Sharpay gets up, walks to the window and looks out._

"_You do have a lot of fans. How else would you have won?"_

_Sharpay turns around.  
"But what if we won because of ryan? What if people only like Ryan with his "crowd favorite jazz square" and "great dance moves". And I read in a magazine that the reason why all those people that win happen to be in the south is because most peole in the south have cingular to text in votes."_

"_Well you know, you have at least one big fan."Jesse gets up and walks to Sharpay._

"_And who is that?" Sharpay asks smiling, knowing what he's going to say._

"_Me." Jesse walks up to sharpay and kisses her."I'll be at every concert you have to cheer you on."_

"_And I'll be at all you concerts too." Sharpay gives Jesse a kiss. "So, want to go for a walk in Central Park?"_

"_sure, let me just get a disguise on." Jesse got big black sunglasses, and a purple spike wig off his dresser. "You want one? You should probably use one. Seeing as your so famous now."_

"_Okay. I used pink wig and big black sunglasses. "we're a punk couple!"_

"_Yeah. And call me . . . james. I'll call you . . . Sabrina."_**((hehehe only ppl that know me will get this.))**

"_Sabrina, I like that name. Okay, ready, let's go." We walked out of his suite and out of the hotel and to central park, which happened to be right across the street. We walked around and talked about things like stardom, concerts, fans, and about eachother. Then we went behind a statue and kissed. Suddenly, a man in black holding a camera started snapping away._

"_Paparazzi! Run to the hotel!"_

_as I ran to the hotel, I could hear more paparazzi keeping up with us shouting questions like, "How long have you two been having an affair?" "When is the baby due?" "Where's your favorite place to go on a date?"_

"_That totally sucks! Now, everyone will think that you're a slut and im a bastard that cheats on people. Oh, well."_

"_And, now all the tabloids tommorow will say as a headline:' Jesse McCartney and Sharpay Evans, the new couple in Hollywood' or something like that."_

"_I know, right. This is the worst part of being a celebrity."_

"_Ya. But the best part is that you can go out with jesse mcartney. Well, some people can. Like me!" I couod see jesse coming closer._

"_Yup. But only you." Jesse kissed me again. It was sooo nice._

"_well, I better get back to my room. See you."_

"_okay, see you at breakfast."_

"_yup"_

_I walked out of his room and into the hallway down to my room. What I didn't notice was jesse creeping along behind until I was at my door and he covered my eyes._

"_give me the key, its jesse."_

"_Kay." I handed jesse the key. He opened the door, still covering my eyes and told me to keep my eyes closed._

"_okay, now open them."_

"_OMG! It's so beautiful!"_

Dear Sharpay,

Ever since I saw you at American Idol I have been dreaming about you. I would like to know if you would like to be my girlfriend.

If yes, please meet me me in the gift shop as soon as we get back. If no, then don't do anything.

Love,

Jesse

**Author's note:** mwuah, haha! Cliffhanger! I felt like putting a cliff hanger hear because I got writer's block right after putting down the last sentence. Sooooo, what did sharpay find I her room? Send in ideas plz! Thank you. Plz review too! I want to know if you guys liked this charpater. It had a lot more jesse in it. And in the second chapter, the girls that are best friends, that has pretty much nothing to do with the story unless I somehow get them into the story which I think I might do.


	6. Roses!

**A/N: sorry I haven't updated for so long. I was so busy so yeah. It might be longer to update once school starts but if we have like a long weekend or something I might write a chapter. Just thought I'd warn ya and i now have a beta! volleyballgirl-2892**

**Sharpay's memory (telling Emma what happened)**

_Recap_

"_Oh my God! It's beautiful!"_

_End Recap_

_**I couldn't believe my eyes! He'd transformed my room! There were lavender and light pink roses arranged everywhere and in the center of my bed was a single red rose!**_

"_**Oh my God, Jesse! How'd you do it! When?" I walked in and picked up a lavender rose. "Lavender means love at first sight," I murmured. I picked up a light pink rose. "Light pink means admiration." I picked up the single red rose. "And a single red rose means I love you. Oh my God, Jesse! I can't believe you did this! It's so beautiful."**_

"_**Look inside the petals of the red rose," he said smiling. I looked in the rose, and there inside was a gold locket. "It's for you."**_

"_**Oh my God! It's beautiful!"**_

" _**Do you want me to put it on?"**_

"_**Sure." I gave him the necklace and he lovingly put it around my neck and closed it.**_

"_**So, um, about keeping the relationship private? It's not going to work, seeing as they've already seen us. So, um, do you want to make it official at my concert in Connecticut on Friday? And if we did it then, you'd get to meet my family."**_

"_**Sure."**_

"_**Okay, well, I have to leave now, but I'll see you tomorrow at breakfast. Oh, wait a sec," he said as he fumbled inside the pocket of his jacket. He pulled out his sidekick. "The number u gave me today was your cell right?"**_

"_**Yeah."**_

"_**Okay, my cell number is 303.798.5529."**_

_**I quickly wrote that down. "Kay. See you tomorrow!"**_

"_**Yup." He gave me a kiss on the cheek.**_

_(End memory)_

(No POV)

"Okay, let me get this straight. So you're now going out with Jesse McCartney, you have his cell number, and you're not going out with Zeke anymore."

"Yup."

"Okay. Um, well can I give you a piece of advice?"

"Sure."

"Tomorrow, when the story of you and Jesse gets out, don't go down without me. Otherwise, Zeke and Ryan will kill you."

"Okay."

"I'll come and get you at 9 A.M. tomorrow. "

"Okay. See you tomorrow."

Emma went back to her room and we both fell asleep.

**A/n: OMG! Did u watch the teen choice awards? Dylan Efron was there (Zac's lil bro!) I went to Jesse's concert to! He looked so extremely hot! And he touched my hand. And my friend got one of the drumsticks they used. And this girl from my school who was there, (small world isn't it) got his water bottle!**


	7. Yes!

**An: yay! 2 chapters in 1 day!!! O, and this might have been confuzzling but they r all in the same hotel. Cuz otherwise it doesn't work. I forgot to mention I now have a beta!!!!! Volleyballgirl-2892**

**No POV**

When Sharpay got up she got out of bed and notice the roses on the floor. Then it all came back to her. She smiled contentedly and went to the bathroom. At the same time Emma was waking up and getting ready. Emma went to Sharpay's room and met Sharpay. They walked to the elevator and went down to breakfast. They walked into the restaurant and were surprised to see Zeke sitting with Ryan. He was talking with Ryan and they were looking at Hot Stuff, a gossip magazine. '_O shit,'_ sharpay thought, '_they're reading about last night!' _ Sharpay and Emma exchanged a look. They sat down with worried expressions leaving one empty seat next to Sharpay. Sharpay's face cleared when she saw Jesse walk in. She looked up at him and patted the seat next to her. He nodded and walked up to her gving her a kiss on the cheek, and sat down. _'Oh well,'_ Emma thought, _'I should have seen that coming.'_

"So um, what's up everyone?" asked Jesse, trying to break the silence. Zeke and Ryan just gave him glares. "Okay. Um, hey, can I talk to you outside Emma, Sharpay?"

"Sure." Emma and Sharpay followed Jesse out of the restaurant and back into the elevator.

"I thought we were going outside." Emma said.

"We are but we need disguises first. Especially for us two." They went into Jesse's room and put on hats and sunglasses. They went down and walked out onto the street.

"So what did you want to talk to us about?" Emma asked.

"Um, well, I didn't really need to talk to you guys I just thought we should get out of there before they killed us. They looked kinda pissed."

"yeah, just a little." Emma answered with a giggle.

"So why don't we go to the Starbucks down the street and grab something there?"

"Sure." They walked down to Starbucks extremely happy no one had recognized them.

They went in and sat down at a table and talked. They walked back to the hotel and back to our rooms.

"So I'll see you guys next Friday? 3pm, Ives Concert Park, before all the fans that will mob you get there." Jesse asked.

"I might not be able to come but hopefully. I have to ask my mom. I'll text you. Sharpay can give me the number." Emma answered.

"Okay. And you're coming Sharpay right?"

"Yup. For sure."

"Okay. Bye guys!" Jesse waved goodbye to the two and walked back into his room.

"I'm gonna try and convince my mom. I'll go to your room later and we can talk." Emma told Sharpay as she walked down to her room.

"Okay. See you later."

Emma walked into the room she shared with her mom.

"Mum, is it okay if I go to Jesse's concert on Friday? I might be able to stay the week with Sharpay. Please, it's going to be really fun! Sharpay _and_ Jesse's bodyguards will be there and Jesse will probably have multiple security guards with him."

"Save your breath Emma. I was actually wondering if you wanted to spend a few more weeks in America, since you're on break and you have nothing planned for the next two weeks. And I guess you could stay here without me with your friend but we're going to have to hire you a bodyguard now too."

"Really!?! Thank you!" Emma exclaimed. "I'm gonna go tell Sharpay and Jesse." Emma ran to Sharpay's room and knocked on the door. When Sharpay opened the door to let them in, Emma exclaimed "I can stay!!!! But my mom was wondering if I could just stay with you in your suite so that I can just be here by myself. Oh, and I'm gonna get a bodyguard."

"Nice. Oh, and yeah, you can stay with me. Trust me, bodyguards are really nice once you get to know them. Cause I mean, Brad looks really tough but he's such a softie! And Jesse's bodyguard is the best!He's sooo nice."

"Yeah." Emma agreed.

"Okay, let's go tell Jesse that you can come."

"Okay." They hurried down the hallway to Jesse's room and Sharpay pressed her ear against the door.

"Let's make sure he's not in the shower or something so we don't walk into him or something."

"You have a card to his room?"

"Yup," Sharpay pulled her ear away from the door. "Okay, all clear, he's doing a phone interview." She swiped the card on the side of the handle and the green light flashed. She pushed open the door into Jesse's room.

"Yeah, I'm on a tour for Right Where You Want Me, my new album. I'm actually coming to Conneticut next Friday. I'll probably see you there!" Jesse said into his phone while sitting on his bed.He didn't notice the two girls walk into his room. Sharpay pressed her finger against her lips, signaling to Emma to be quiet. She walked up to Jesse and put her hands around his eyes. "Yeah. I am going out with Sharpay Evans." Sharpay quickly dropped her hands and put her ear up to the phone.

"Is it true that she is coming with you on your tour?"

"Um, I'm not sure. Why don't you ask her that yourself? She's right here." Jesse handed Sharpay the phone.

"Hi! Well, I'm not going to all his concerts but I am going to his concert next friday along with a special friend. Maybe I'll see you there. Here's Jesse."

"Yeah, so you heard it from the most reliable source. She's coming to some but not all."

"Well, thanks for doing this interview with us Jesse. See you next Friday!"

"Thanks for interviewing me! See you there!" Jesse hung up the phone. "Sharpay! I oculd have been in my boxers!" **(hehe LOL)**

"That's okay. We listend to what you were doing before we walked in." Sharpay moved to the edge of the bed and signaled to Emma to sit next to her. "So, Emma can stay! And I'm going to 'Babysit' her! We're going to share a suite!"

"Oh gosh! I can imagine what type of babysitter you'd be!" Jesse jumped up and ran away from Sharpay while Emma cracked up. **(heheh LOL)**

"Oh, I am so going to get you back for that!" Sharpay ran after Jesse while Emma just sat on the bed laughing.

**AN: soooo, how do you like it??? I just thought of a total plot twist! heheh I got inspiration from a song on Jesse's new CD Right Where You Want Me. (Just as a hint, no it's not the single.) You should buy the CD so you can try to figure out what the plot twist is hint hint sooooo, plz Review!**


	8. Roadtrip!

AN: Sorry I took so long to update! I have so much going on (I just moved) and I have like five stories in progress (not all have been posted). I'm sorry!

**For Texting:**

Italics: Emma **Italics bold: Eric** Emma POV 

"Bye Mom! See you in two weeks! I'll be fine! Justin and Sharpay will take care of me." I hugged my mom one last time, and then waved her onto the plane. **(now you can't do that of course.) **I turned and walked back to the car with Sharpay. We were on our way to Jesse's house to surprise him.

The minute we got in the car, Sharpay immediately screamed, "Road trip!!!" I laughed. We were going to have the most insane fun ever. "Okay, first, let's go to Starbucks an get a drink, then we can have fun!"

"Okay." I said. We went to Starbucks and got lattes. Upon sitting down and finishing her drink, Sharpay looked through her CD case for a CD. "Who are you looking for?" I asked. She pulled out a CD and slipped it in. Right Where You Want Me started pumping through the car.

"It's Jesse's new CD. He gave me one. Here's one for you too!" She gave me a CD. "Okay, now let's play spill!" **(LOL)**

"What's spill?" I asked.

"Well, two people play rock, paper, scissors and then whoever wins gets to 0ask the other anything they want. Except there's only two people right now so I guess we just ask each other questions."

"OK. I'll ask first. Um, how many guys have you dated?"

"Um, well, I dated Zeke, from my old school, and before that I dated Troy, and before that I dated Chad for like a week, and now Jesse. Um, how many guys have you kissed?"

"Um, well, um, once, Rupert and I were playing video games in my trailer, and he said my name right next to my ear and I turned and we kissed. **(This is something I made up!!! It's not true!!!) **That's it though." I blushed.

"Oh. Hey, in my Balenciaga, there's a rhinestone covered digital camera. Can you get it? Thanks." I grabbed the bag from the back and opened it. Inside was the camera, a sidekick, a blackberry, two cell phones, and a mini laptop among other things, like packs and packs of gum. I turned to her and gaped. She looked at me. "Oh yeah, it's huge and holds like everything." I took out the camera and put the bag back.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Well, my PR person wants me to start a YouTube blog to reach out to my fans. So I can video tape with my camera or my YouTube phone."

"Cool! So then you connect the camera to the computer, and then post it?"

"Yeah, but on the phone, you can just post it automatically. So if you want, you can use the phone."

"Nah, I'll just use the camera." I turned the camera on, and pointed it to Sharpay. "Hey guys! This is Emma Watson, with Sharpay Evans, and we're in the car, driving to upstate New York."

"Hey guys!" Sharpay said, not looking at the camera. "Sorry I'm not looking at the camera. I don't want to crash."

"So Sharpay," I asked, "Where are we going?"

"Well, we're going to Westchester, New York, to visit some friends!"

"And what are we going to do there?"

"Well, we might have a barbecue, go to the pool, tan, have fun, you know." I pointed the camera back to me.

"So that's it for now. Talk to you guys later!" I turned the camera off. "Oh, would it be all right if I start doing this too? My PR person might want to start doing it now. We should make videos for our personal stuff though too! Then we can have some real fun." I laughed.

"Ooh! I have the best idea!" Sharpay squealed.

"What?" I asked.

"First, I have a question; can you sing?"

"Um, kind of. I was Annie once in our school's musical."

"Okay, you can sing. Good. Well, at Jesse's concert, we should do a surprise in the middle, where we sing a duet."

"What? But it's Jesse's concert. Shouldn't we ask him first? And if we didn't tell him, wouldn't he find out?"

"He'll be okay with it. And we'll just organize it with whoever's in charge of the concert. But what should we sing? There are no good pop duets. We should do something from a musical. Hm, We should a song from Miss Saigon** (I'm totally obsessed with that musical right now!)** Oh, I know what we should sing! We should sing I Still Believe. It's kinda deep though."

"Yeah. But, that play might be a little inappropriate for teeny boppers."

"Yeah. Hm. But will you do it?"

"Um, sure."

"Coolie!" we continued driving, stopping when Sharpay saw a mall (we stopped a lot), and at Friendly's when we wanted to go eat ice cream. So, all in all, it took all day, for a drive that should have taken a few hours.

Then, we finally arrived at Jesse's house. We knocked on the door. A girl opened it.

"Mom! It's Jesse's girlfriend! Sharpay! And another girl!" Jesse's mom came to the door.

"Hello Sharpay! It's nice to finally meet you! I've heard all about you. And you too." She looked at me. "Jesse's told me about all the fun you've been having. Are you here to visit?"

"Yeah!" Sharpay said, "Is Jesse here?"

"I'm sorry, he's at a friends. They're having a barbecue. I can give you the address if you'd like."

"Yes please, if that isn't too much trouble Mrs. McCartney."

"Oh, no problem. Come on in." We went in, and got the address.

"Thank you! We'll see you later!"

"You too honey." We left Jesse's house and got in the car. Sharpay started it, and I entered the address into the GPS system. We drove off. "Hey, can you get my phone, I'm gonna call Jesse, I don't think we should crash that much." I got the phone. She dialed, and then put it on speakerphone.

"Hello?" Jesse answered.

"Hey babe!" Sharpay said.

"Hey! Where are you?"

"In the car with Emma. We went shopping all day." "And had ice cream!"

"Haha. I'm at a friends house for a barbecue."

"Coolie. I wish I was there."

"Yeah, if you were near by, I'd invite you, but you're like, five hours away."

"Yeah." We arrived, and got out of the car. "What are you doing at the barbecue?"

"Um, I'm manning the grill! Being manly!"

"Of course Jesse." I found the grill and pointed to it. He had his back turned too us.

"Are you saying that I'm not manly?" he asked. We sneaked up behind him. Sharpay put her hands in front of his eyes.

"Maybe." She said. He turned around and hung up.

"Sharpay!"

"Hey!"

"Hey Emma. Guys! Sharpay and Emma came!" he said to everyone.

"Hey!" Everyone said.

"This is Sarah, Lisa, Claire, Kirstin, and Katie. And Chris, Eric, Dan, Zack, and Tom."

"Hey." Eric said. "You're last name's Watson right?"

"Yeah. I'm Hermione." I said, making a face.

"You don't seem so happy with your life. Fame and paparazzi annoying you?"

"Yeah. I mean, why can't they leave people alone?"

"I know, right? All the girls that know that I'm friends with Jesse are always trying to get me to set them up. 'Eric, will you set me up with Jesse McCartney? Please, it's like, my dream!'" he said, in a mocking, high pitched voice. I laughed. I was starting to really like Eric. "So don't worry, I won't go all obsessed fan girl on you." I laughed again.

Jesse's POV 

I looked over at Emma. She was talking to Eric and laughing. "It looks like Emma's getting cozy with Eric." I whispered in Sharpays's ear. And indeed she was.


	9. The Hotel Room

**Jesse's POV**

My stomach twisted up in jealousy. Sharpay must have noticed the weird look on my face since she looked at me funny, asking me if I was all right. I nodded, assuring her. If she knew what I felt, she would be pissed. We all hung out, and I eventually got separated from Sharpay, who went off to talk with the girls. I was sitting on a lawn chair talking to Dan about the Yankees, when she came over and sat on my lap, leaning on my chest.

**Sharpay's POV **

"I'm tired." I announced.

"Wow. Sharpay Evans, the queen of all-night-partying is tired? It's not even midnight yet." Jesse sarcastically.

"Hahaha. Sooo funny Jesse. I'm gonna go with Emma to a hotel, 'kay? 'Night." I said, kissing Jesse.

"Good Night! I'll call you two tomorrow at 12. Try to be awake before then?" Jesse called. I stuck her tongue out at him.

"Hey Emma! Let's go! I'm tired, and you can't drive." She looked away from Eric, and gave me a pleading look. I shook my head. "We'll come back tomorrow. I promise." I pulled her away by the arm. As she waved at Jesse and then Eric, I whispered into her ear, "Don't worry, Eric will want to hang out with you tomorrow." She turned to me, gasped, and made a face.

"Are you implying something?" She said. I shrugged, putting an angelic look on my face.

"Maybe. Or maybe I'm just saying that you like Eric!" I said, raising my voice for the last part. I ran away, and got into the car.

"Shut up!" Emma said, uwhacking my arm. "He might hear you!" I laughed.

"Oopsies!" I made a halo over my head with my fingers.

**Eric's POV**

"You like Eric!" I heard Sharpay shout a few moments after they left. I looked at Tom, who seemed to have noticed too. He waved me over. I nodded and walked over to him.

"Who do you think Sharpay was talking to?" I asked.

"Well Emma and Sharpay just left, and all the girls are here, so obviously it was Emma. You should ask her out," Tom said, "They're gonna be here for another week. Go get her!"

"Yeah. Next time we all hang out, I'll ask her out," I said nodding, "Hey Jesse!" I called.

"Yeah?" He said, coming over. "What's up?"

"Give me your phone." He handed over his phone, and I searched through the contacts for Emma's number. I found it and put it into my phone. "Thanks."

"Who's number did you get?" he asked suspiciously.

"Emma Watson's," Tom said, "He's gonna ask her out. Tomorrow, when we all hang out."

"Nice." Jesse said, and we did our handshake. "I have to go. See you guys tomorrow!" Jesse said, waving. I nodded back. I went to the hammock and started texting Emma.

**Emma's POV **

We got to the hotel, checked in, and went to our room. We had an Imperial suite, and were sharing it. As we were in the elevator with a guy pushing our luggage, my phone rang. I pulled it out of my purse, and looked at the screen. I got a text message. I opened the text and read it, Sharpay looking over my shoulder.

"_**hey. its eric. waz?**__"_ Sharpay squealed, and started jumping up and down.

"Yeah, um, I don't know you." I said, slowly backing away.

"Hey, if it wasn't for me, you wouldn't even know Eric." She said, hands on her hips.

"Good point." The elevator doors opened, and we walked to our room, the bellhop following us. I found our door, and slid the card in. The minute I walked in, I gasped. It was huge! We were standing in a Foyer, and to the right was a living room, on the left a kitchen, two bedrooms, two bathrooms, and a balcony with a hot tub.

"It's awesome!" I said. The bellhop deposited our luggage in each of our rooms, then left, Sharpay putting a twenty-dollar bill in his hand. I went into my room, Eric's text forgotten. There was a king size bed with fluffy white sheets, and a door to my bathroom, and door to Sharpay's room, and a walk-closet, nearly half the size of the bedroom. I walked in a gasped. This suite was perfect. Sharpay walked in, already changed into comfort clothes.

"Like the suite?" she asked, smirking.

"It's perfect. It's better then my room at home."

"Okay, now, forgetting about the room, what did you say to Eric?"

"Eric? Oh yeah! The text message!" I said remembering what she was talking about. Sharpay shook her head in disbelief. "Um, I haven't really, um, answered him yet."

"Well get going girl! No time to waste. Let those thumbs get working!" I looked at her strangely. "Just text him back, okay?"

"Okay." I pulled out my phone, and opened up to his message, adding his number to my contacts. "_Hey. Nothin much. We just got 2 our room. Its huge:D"_ I clicked send and waited for a response. Five minutes later my phone rang again.

"_**lol nice. wat r u guys doin 2morrow?**__" _

"Hey, Sharpay!" I called.

"Yeah?" she said, appearing again in the doorway.

"What are we doing tomorrow?"

"Um, I think we're hanging out with Jesse and all his friends."

"Okay. Thanks." "_were hanging out with you guys again, i think."_

"_**thats kool. i gtg, my mom's making me. goodnight!**__"_

"_goodnight! c u tomorrow! xoxo" _The second I pressed send, I regretted putting in the xoxo. What would he say?

**Eric's POV**

I sat in the hammock, waiting for Emma to answer.

"_goodnight! c u tomorrow! xoxo" I smiled. _

"_**c u tomorrow! goodnight. xoxo." **_I smiled. _Goodnight Emma._

**Emma's POV**

"_**c u tomorrow! goodnight. xoxo." **_So he didn't think I was awkward. I smiled at the phone. Sharpay walked in, noticing my smile.

"So, what happened in paradise?" she asked. I handed her my phone. She looked through all the messages. "OMG! You guys gave each other kisses and hugs! That's so sweet! You guys are so going to get together!" I blushed, happy with everything. "Okay, tomorrow, you gotta look hot. We'll get up at nine, so we have enough time to primp, and everything. YAY! I'm so happy for you. Goodnight!" She walked back to her room. I smiled, excited for the next day.

"Goodnight Sharpay." I fell asleep, dreaming about happy, fluffy things.

AN: I'm updating First Kiss? And HSM: the movie soon. I might not be able to this weekend, cuz I'm volunteering and rehearsing all weekend. Plz review! Btw, the next few chappies r gonna b fluffy ness!!!


	10. Important AN!

AN: I need to put two of my stories on hiatus, because I might be getting another one. Please tell me which story you like the best, because I want to finish the story I'm getting asap. I'm sorry!!!!

3 Blabsey91001


End file.
